Villains and Heroes
by Paulo M
Summary: Cinco Comensais da Morte contra os gêmeos Prewett / II Challenge de Gen 6V


**Nome do autor:** Linho

**Título:** Heróis e/ou Vilões (Heroes and/or Villains)

**Gênero:** Drama/Ação

**Classificação:** Livre

**Observação:** Comensais da Morte/Ordem da Fênix

**Tema:** Eternidade

**Itens:** Flashback e Sonhos/Pesadelos

_Murders came with smiles._

_O tempo é muito lento para os que esperam__  
__Muito rápido para os que têm medo__  
__Muito longo para os que lamentam__  
__(...)_

Só queria morrer. Não agüentava: não podia, não dava.

E acima de tudo, não podia acreditar que as coisas haviam dado errado.

O seu mestre havia sido derrotado e por um pivete metido que todos cismavam de chamar "O Garoto que derrotou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado": Harry Potter. A vitória era iminente e de repente, tudo escapara bem nas mãos dos Comensais da Morte. A morte de Bellatrix Lestrange, a covardia de Lucius Malfoy, as derrotas de Walden MacNair, Nott Sr, Avery, Yaxley, Jugson, Greyback, todos os Comensais. Tudo errado.

A voz rouca de Amycus Carrow ecoou no corredor, implorando por perdão. Todos covardes. Um esgar de dor percorreu o rosto magro e macilento de Antonin Dolohov. Sua palidez acentuava-se mais do que nunca, e a cicatriz enorme perdia-se em meio à imensidão da barba desgrenhada e grisalha. A única coisa boa naquela bosta toda era a expulsão dos Dementadores da guarda da prisão. Ironias.

Perdera a conta de quanto tempo estava trancafiado ali, embora fosse a sua segunda vez, afinal, na primeira vez tinha sido delatado pela boca suja de Igor Karkaroff. Mal podia esperar a Morte chegar, e sentia falta das luzes verdes. Luzes verdes. Luzes... verdes. Fabian Prewett. Luzes verdes. Gideon Prewett. Luzes verdes.

E então Dolohov mergulhou na imensidão de suas lembranças. Ou de seus sonhos.

Não saberia dizer qual deles.

---------------

As ordens haviam sido diretas.

Matem os dois.

Sentia um frio percorrer o seu corpo inteiro só de imaginar uma possibilidade de falhar na missão designada por seu mestre. Você-Sabe-Quem encontrava-se irritado com as falhas dos Comensais da Morte em deter os avanços dos irmãos Prewett. Se tudo saísse errado na missão, a vida de Dolohov seria o preço. UmAvada Kedavra seria mais preferível que o estômago de Nagini.

Sabia que ia ser uma tarefa difícil. Quase impossível, para não dizer. Gideon e Fabian Prewett eram os responsáveis por enviar nove Comensais da Morte para Azkaban e bem, isso tinha deixado Bartholomew Crouch bastante feliz. Cambada de imbecis. Engraçado era ver Barty Crouch Jr jurar fidelidade a Voldemort: Dolohov mal podia esperar para ver qual seria a tarefa designada pelo mestre ao mais novo Comensal. Era impossível evitar uma onda de inveja inexorável assim que via a expressão satisfeita – e rara – de Voldemort com a obsessão radical de Barty pela causa.

- Augustus, preciso de você. – recebeu como resposta um olhar indagativo. – Você tem algum contato no Ministério, não tem?

Por que diabo Rookwood insistia em permanecer calado?

- Preciso saber onde os irmãos Prewett vão estar hoje à noite.

A incredulidade era visível na face de Augustus Rookwood, que sorriu em seguida. A fama dos gêmeos repercutia dentro dos Comensais da Morte. – Você está por dentro dessa?

- Ande logo, não tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

- Vou me informar com Merrick. Não garanto que terei sucesso, vai ser difícil achar os Prewett. Sabe, desde que eles mandaram a galera do Travers para Azkaban, sumiram. Devem saber que estamos atrás deles. Vai levar alguém com você?

- Vou levar o Volney, preciso dele. – Era bom levar alguém do mesmo nível que ele, só para equilibrar o combate. Os outros Comensais não eram páreo para os gêmeos, mas com ele e Volney, as possibilidades de sucesso aumentavam consideravelmente. Modéstia à parte, talvez Você-Sabe-Quem não teria dado a tarefa para outra pessoa.

- Bem pensado. Talvez Volney dê conta do outro Prewett. Ele é suficientemente bom para compensar os outros.

O problema era se manter escondido. Dolohov havia sido condenado pelo Ministério da Magia por torturar trouxas e não-seguidores de Lord Voldemort: fazer novas vítimas suscitaria um aumento da perseguição, embora Voldemort estivesse mais poderoso que nunca. Embora se sentisse honrado com a incumbência, o medo era latente. A ansiedade. O prazer de executar as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Tudo valia pelo sacrifício.

Gritos ecoaram em seus ouvidos; berros de puro desespero. Dolohov olhou para os lados, mas não havia ninguém, somente ele e Rookwood, do Departamento de Mistérios e os berros não cessavam. Do nada, a visão foi se desvanecendo e o rosto de Rookwood, se tornando cada vez mais impreciso em uma névoa.

---------------

Antonin Dolohov abriu os olhos.

Tique-taque. Hora do almoço. Os confinados estavam em polvorosa, alguns na mais pura das loucuras, outros na mais perfeita lucidez, e ele, na linha tênue entre os dois estados da mente humana. Um raro sorriso apareceu na face de Dolohov quando este ouviu a voz áspera de Mulciber despejar xingamentos e palavrões para os guardas bruxos. Pelo menos ele ainda estava lúcido. Quanto a Selwyn, não tinha certeza.

De frente para a sua cela, estava Thorfinn Rowle, visivelmente perdido. Cada centímetro do corpo dele tinha sido consumido pela loucura de estar ali por tanto tempo. O cheiro putrefato no corredor era extremamente forte, mas Dolohov já estava acostumado. Suas unhas grandes e podres chamavam a atenção, assim como as roupas esfarrapadas e cheias de buracos.

- Ei, Avery, qual será o banquete de hoje?

- Provavelmente a mesma porcaria de todo dia, Gibbons.

- Gibbons morreu faz tempo, Avery. É Dolohov.

- Dolohov? Antonin Dolohov? Esse aí morreu, Gibbons. Cale essa boca e não fale do que não sabe.

Suspirou. Até mesmo Avery, considerado por muitos Comensais um dos mais inteligentes, sucumbira. Não sabia a quem agradecer por ter suas faculdades mentais ainda conservadas. Porém, sabia que muitas lembranças haviam sumido em meio ao tempo, mas outras ainda resistiam, talvez pela força da vontade. Não conseguia sentir a sua existência, não conseguia assimilar o fato de que o tempo não passava por ele e que, a partir disso, a impossibilidade de, em algum momento, sentir que estava envelhecendo se tornava concreta. Ao menos conseguia perceber a infiltração da longevidade do tempo em cada poro de seu corpo.

Pão seco e água. De novo.

Enquanto comia, o paladar do Comensal não captava o gosto do pão. Daria de tudo para tomar uma boa cerveja amanteigada, mas era impossível e tinha total consciência disso. Um gole de água. Não tinha outra opção a não ser mergulhar na imensidão de suas lembranças. Ou sonhos. Ou loucura iminente.

E foi o que fez.

---------------

O tamanho de Volney chegava a impressionar. Perto dele, Thor Rowle parecia um duende, e Dolohov admitia que se sentia mais seguro andando com o giganteao lado. Não era à toa que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado mandava Volney atrás dos aurores mais experientes, simplesmente porque ele era especialista na Maldição da Morte. Muitos haviam sucumbido perto dele, e todos os Comensais recordavam-se do massacre de Caradoc Deaborn: uma obra que levava a assinatura do grandão.

Volney Davis representava o ideal de herói dentro do grupo. Ninguém da Ordem havia conseguido derrotá-lo ou capturá-lo. Particularmente, Dolohov não tinha certeza se Davis resistiria a um combate aberto com Mad-Eye Moody, conhecido por sua ferocidade. Que diabos, Evan Rosier havia morrido – em 1980, disso se recordava - e mesmo assim, arrancara só um naco do nariz do maldito.

- Ei, Antonin, tem certeza da informação?

- Sim. Rookwood está lotado no Departamento de Mistérios do Ministério e é uma fonte confiável. Cá entre nós, o mestre costuma consultá-lo para alguns assuntos relativos ao Ministro.

Dolohov viu o rosto de Volney contorcer-se de satisfação, antes de desaparecer magicamente por trás da máscara que simbolizava os Comensais da Morte. O momento estava perto: de acordo com Rookwood, os gêmeos passariam por aquele ponto, logo no final do Beco Diagonal, para buscar Dorcas Meadowes. Se Meadowes estivesse com os dois na hora certa, dois coelhos de uma cajadada só e Dolohov não seria severamente punido por Voldemort.

Uma olhada rápida nos outros três Comensais da Morte que compunham a equipe bastou para mostrar que todos estavam prontos. A pressão era grande. Nada poderia ou deveria dar errado. Os dois têm que estar mortos. Hoje. A ordem tinha sido clara e direta. De uma coisa Dolohov tinha certeza: haveria corpos naquela noite. Só não sabia de quem.

Os cinco estavam reunidos em círculo, um de frente para o outro. A irmandade. Os Comensais da Morte. Dolohov meneou positivamente com a cabeça e com um toque da varinha, fez a máscara surgir e seu rosto desapareceu em meio à frieza do metal prateado escondido entre as vestes negras e esvoaçantes.

Então aparataram.

---------------

Os olhos se abriram lentamente. As pálpebras estavam visivelmente pesadas, como se tivesse sido dopado recentemente. Não tinha a mínima noção se era manhã, tarde ou noite: em Azkaban, era sempre a escuridão. Aquele que olhasse diretamente nas pupilas de Antonin veria que estavam quase brancas, resultado de anos imemoriáveis trancafiado em uma cela mínima, ouvindo Amycus choramingar por perdão, Mulciber extravasar sua fúria, Rowle bater a cabeça na parede seguidamente e Avery confundindo as pessoas.

Nott tinha morrido pouco tempo atrás, sim, sabia disso porque a cela dele ainda estava vazia. Se fosse há um bom tempo, então a cela estaria ocupada. O mundo vive lotado de criaturas merecedoras de Azkaban. Mas eles não, eles não, os Comensais da Morte não. Definitivamente, a sentença era injusta. Só estavam lutando por sua causa, pelo seu mestre e fizeram o que tinham que fazer. Marlene McKinnon, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sturgius Podmore, Caradoc Deaborn, Edgar Bones, Frank e Alice Longbottom. E agora, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin e Nimphadora Tonks. Todos haviam sido estúpidos o suficiente para entrarem no caminho de Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores.

Não, não se arrependia do que fizera. E nunca se arrependeria.

Passou a mão pela barba desgrenhada e sentiu o mau-hálito adentrar suas narinas. Ainda tinha uma certa noção do estado de seu corpo: via isso pela aparência de Rowle, bem à sua frente, e não podia deixar de sentir nostalgia dos velhos tempos. Os jantares luxuosos na mansão de Lucius e Narcissa, em frente ao portentoso retrato de Abraxas Malfoy.

Só não tinha controle de suas faculdades mentais, que insistiam em pregar-lhe peças. De fato, a vida de Dolohov vinha se desenvolvendo em uma sucessão interminável e inalterável da rotina. Não tinha a mínima idéia da idade atual, não tinha como saber qual era a época do ano, muito menos a a data específica.

A eternidade podia ser uma bênção... Ou uma maldição.

---------------

O Beco Diagonal, àquela altura da noite, estava praticamente vazio, com todas as lojas fechadas. Dolohov deu uma olhada rápida na loja de Olivaras e ficou satisfeito ao ver que as portas encontravam-se fechadas. Esperava que os bruxos ali residentes fossem suficientemente dotados de bom-senso para não alertarem o Ministério da Magia sobre a presença de Comensais da Morte em pleno Beco, caso fossem avistados. De qualquer forma, Rookwood estava de prontidão para caso alguma intervenção se tornasse necessária.

- Todos prontos? – Dolohov perguntou por detrás da máscara.

Sem exceção, assentiram.

As posições foram devidamente tomadas, e os Comensais se esconderam perfeitamente dentro da escuridão dominante naquele local. De vez em quando, podiam-se perceber fulgores prateados oriundos de suas respectivas máscaras. Sentiu o braço de Volney roçar em seu ombro. O gigantesco Comensal estava visivelmente nervoso e segurava a varinha com força.

A respiração de Dolohov estava compassadamente ruidosa e foi diminuindo à medida que viu dois vultos largos se aproximando. São eles. Sussurrou, sendo recebido por uma cotovelada violenta de Volney. Um sinal discreto bastou para que os outros três Comensais fossem avisados da iminência.

O barulho dos passos dos dois era possível de ser ouvido àquela distância. Logo, reconheceu a cabeleira vermelha de Gideon e Fabian Prewett. Sabia que eles tinham família. Entretanto, ele, Antonin Dolohov, também tinha. Percebeu que Dorcas Meadowes não estava ali.

O silêncio reinava soberano e absoluto.

Quando os irmãos estavam bem no meio dos Comensais da Morte, Dolohov deu um passo adiante, com a varinha em riste. Teria pegado os dois ali, no mesmo instante, se não tivesse pisado em uma pedra, ainda que acidentalmente. A voz de Volney Davis cortou a solidão da noite.

- Maldição, Dolohov! AVADA KEDAVRA! – um jorro de luz verde irrompeu da varinha.

Luz verde. A sua cor favorita.

- ABAIXE-SE, GIDEON! – o irmão gêmeo mais novo rugiu e pulou em cima do mais velho, afastando-o do feitiço conjurado por Volney. O ato também fez com que os gêmeos escapassem dos outros feitiços lançados pelos outros três Comensais da Morte.

Antonin encontrava-se perdido; o cérebro em um turbilhão de emoções. Procurava distinguir os Comensais da escuridão.

- CRUCIO! CRUCIO! Maldito! CRUCIO! CRUCIO! - berros saíam da máscara de Lower, um dos Comensais. A varinha dele vomitava feitiços a cada segundo, mas nenhum deles foi capaz de atingir os Prewett.

- Estupefaça! – em meio à confusão, a voz calma e profunda de Gideon Prewett se sobressaiu. Já em pé, o gêmeo denotava controle e procurava se defender o máximo possível, enquanto Fabian lançava mão de inúmeros Protego.

O feitiço atingiu em cheio um dos Comensais, que foi empurrado com extrema violência para a parede oposta e caiu estatelado no chão. Os olhos arregalados de Dolohov acompanharam a cena. Volney Davis praguejou e continuou lançando luzes verdes enquanto os irmãos se esquivavam. Tinha de admitir, muitos aurores não chegariam perto aos pés dos dois.

- SECTUMSEMPRA! – a varinha de mogno de Dolohov expeliu o feitiço, mas foi repelido por uma resistente barreira erguida por Fabian. Enquanto um deles se protegia, o outro atacava, mas não impedia os Comensais de fecharem o círculo cada vez mais

A noite estava a favor deles. A confusão de Gideon e Fabian era visível. Não conseguiam identificar onde estavam os Comensais.

Dolohov ia conjurando mais um feitiço quando assistiu Volney Davis guardar a varinha, bruscamente, dentro das vestes e arremeter contra Gideon Prewett. O gêmeo não teve outra opção senão se proteger fisicamente da arremetida do gigante e Fabian se viu atacado por feitiços disparados loucamente pela varinha de três Comensais, incluindo Dolohov.

- Lower, vá! – berrou, enquanto ia pronunciando um Alarte Ascendare. Não conseguiu acabar a conjuração, sendo atingido fortemente por um Lacarnum Inflammare, as vestes do braço esquerdo sendo violentamente consumidas por labaredas de fogo vermelho.

Verde e vermelho.

A dor era lancinante.

- EPISKEY! – o desespero era latente na voz de Dolohov, e imediatamente, o feitiço fez com que a dor desaparecesse e a pele se tornasse normal, ao passo que águas eram conjuradas rapidamente para acabar com o fogo. – Seu cretino... – a raiva estava em seu último estágio. As têmporas encontravam-se prestes a explodir.

- PROTEGO! – Fabian Prewett gritava. Covarde. Um sorriso sarcástico invisível no rosto de Antonin Dolohov denotava sua opinião sobre o irmão mais novo dos dois.

Volney Davis lutava ferozmente contra Gideon Prewett, em meio a socos violentos. O rosto do ruivo estava praticamente lacerado e embebido em sangue, enquanto a máscara de Volney havia sumido, tendo deixado o rosto deste completamente desprotegido aos poderosos murros desferidos por Prewett. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava vendo Volney Davis ser lentamente derrotado por um bruxo que não compartilhava dos mesmos ideais de Lord Voldemort.

A essa altura, estampidos ensurdeceram os ouvidos de Dolohov e este viu mais um Comensal da Morte ser atirado contra a parede. Só restavam ele e Lower contra Fabian, que não parava de lançar Protego e meia-volta, arriscava em um ataque preciso. Dolohov preferiu rondar, a varinha erguida, enquanto Lower fazia o mesmo atrás do ruivo. Foi então que o Comensal gritou "Deprimo!" e o gêmeo não teve outra opção a não ser virar-se de costas para Dolohov, a fim de se defender do ataque.

Melhor oportunidade não havia. E desta vez, não seria desperdiçada.

- SECTUMSEMPRA! – no momento em que as costas de Fabian foram golpeadas pelo feitiço, o corpo dele encontrou-se marcado por cortes profundos. Sangue em borbotões. Antonin Dolohov ergueu as sobrancelhas. Fabian Prewett se ajoelhou, e coberto por dores em todo o tórax, viu os cortes se abrirem mais e mais. – Calhorda. – um sussurro estridente escapou da máscara de Dolohov. – Avada Kedavra! – luz verde de novo.

Os olhos de Dolohov brilharam. Verde, vermelho e amarelo, um festival de cores. Estampidos. Após um rápido e violento chute no corpo inerte do gêmeo Prewett mais novo, Dolohov virou-se para auxiliar Davis.

Viu que Gideon tinha assistido à morte do irmão e que estava prestes a sucumbir, com a mão pesada de Volney apertando seu pescoço. O Comensal procurou a varinha nas suas vestes e assim que achou, enfiou-a no olho direito de Gideon e lançou a Maldição da Morte. Dolohov assistiu, impressionado, à luz verde irromper por entre seus olhos. – Tome, seu bostinha. – Davis limpou o sangue do nariz e levantou-se.

- Muito bem, Volney.

- Cale a boca, Lower. Você não fez nada.

- Eu...

- Cale a BOCA!

- Acalme-se, Volney, não estou brincando. – a voz saiu mais dura do que realmente gostaria. – Vamos aparatar de novo, antes que os aurores caiam em cima.

Brutal, como diria Mad-Eye, décadas depois, para Harry Potter.

---------------

E agora estava ali, em Azkaban, sendo punido pela morte de Gideon e Fabian Prewett. Eternamente.

Conseguia se lembrar da expressão satisfeita de seu mestre ao levar a conhecimento dele o sucesso da missão. Aquilo, sim, tinha valido todo o esforço e o sacrifício de dois bruxos extremamente valorosos.

Mais uma vez a voz de Mulciber ecoou, desferindo pragas.

E mais uma vez Antonin Dolohov sorriu.

Talvez pela última vez.


End file.
